


Send His Love to Me

by gamerfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sending Crystal Sex, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: Dorian gives Iron Bull a sending crystal so they can stay in touch when they're apart. Bull isn't sure what to think at first, but he discovers the crystal's advantages soon enough.





	Send His Love to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



"I have a gift for you," Dorian says to the Iron Bull as the Chargers break camp on their way east from Nevarra to the Free Marches.

Bull grins teasingly, not wanting his soldiers to know how touched he is by the gesture. "Aww, kadan, you shouldn't have."

Dorian rolls his eyes as he reaches into his saddlebags. "Well, I _did,_ you great oaf. Honestly, must you always be so impossible?"

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have." Bull jerks his thumb at the Chargers, who are abandoning their half-assembled packs and approaching Dorian with interest. "Because now these assholes are never going to let either one of us hear the end of it."

"Ooh, boss," says Krem, peering over Bull's shoulder. "What did he get you? Let me guess. Flowers? Frilly little cakes?"

"If it's cakes you gotta share them with the rest of us," says Rocky.

"Ugh! Bull, tell your horde of barbarians to back off. How do they think I would have gotten cakes all the way here from Tevinter without crushing them?" Dorian now holds a small object concealed within his fist.

"They know damn well already that if you bring me cake, I'm not sharing," says Bull. "Come on. Let's see it."

The Chargers don't listen. In fact, they've crowded so closely around Dorian that Skinner sees what he's holding even before Bull does. "Jewelry!" she squeals. "There's one your list missed, Krem."

Bull regards the large, burnished copper locket resting in Dorian's outstretched palm. "A necklace, huh? Didn't think you were so sentimental, Dorian."

"I'm not," says Dorian. Then, seeing Bull's furrowed brow: "I mean, I am. It's not jewelry. Well, it is, but that's not all it is."

Bull deepens his frown, allowing himself to look sterner and more skeptical than he feels. He enjoys how his feigned disapproval makes Dorian squirm. "Well, if it's not just jewelry, then what _is_ it?"

With a flourish of his wrist, Dorian drops the locket into Bull's hand. "Go on, open it up and see."

"If you say so." Bull snaps it open with his thumb to reveal a small, multi-faceted blue stone, sparkling in the morning sun. "Pretty. Why'd you choose it?"

"Honestly? You've never seen a Tevinter sending crystal before?"

"A Tevinter _what_ now?"

"A sending crystal. It's quite simple. I enchant two gems as a matched pair, keep one of them for myself…" Dorian slips deft fingers beneath the neckline of his overly complicated robes and plucks out a similar blue gem on a slender gold chain. "...and then I can converse with anyone who holds its counterpart. Really, it's a common enough magic trinket in Minrathous."

"Neat," says Bull, closing his fist around the locket. "I can see how an army on the march could use something like this. No wonder the Vints keep beating the Qun."

Dorian scoffs. "It doesn't work like that. The people using it need to have...well, some sort of connection to one another."

"I didn't know you cared," says Bull, winking his single eye.

"I do, against my better judgment," says Dorian with a crooked smile.

"So how does it work?" asks Bull. "Do I just speak into it or…?"

"Of course not! How ridiculous. Imagine how foolish we'd both look if we did. Simply touch your bare skin to it and think of what you want me to hear."

A cold dart of alarm shoots down Bull's spine. "So it lets you read my mind."

"No. It only makes it easier for me to talk to you when we're apart."

 _By reading my mind,_ thinks Bull, but he doesn't say it out loud. Nor does he tell Dorian about the sick uncertainty building in his gut. He doesn't want his misgivings to taint these last few precious moments together. Instead, he grabs Dorian firmly by the waist and pulls him into a deep, decisive kiss. It leaves Dorian breathless, the Chargers hooting and hollering, and Bull wishing he hadn't already taken down his tent so he could drag Dorian back into it for one last quickie. Best case scenario, it will be a long time before he and Dorian see each other again, and he prides himself on always giving his partner an unforgettable farewell.

But on the long march to Tantervale to meet with the Chargers' newest employer, the memory of their parting eats at Bull. He hasn't brought himself to wear the locket yet, and it feels heavier than a dragon's skull at the bottom of his pack where he stuffed it. One evening, he digs it out and drapes it around his neck, over his armor, as the Chargers sit around the cookfire. Krem sees Bull idly rolling the chain between his fingers as he stares into the flames and raises his eyebrows in curious concern. But Bull says nothing, and Krem soon turns his attention back to the bubbling stew without comment.

 _Stop being so weird about this,_ Bull tells himself firmly. _Dorian gave you a gift because he cares about you. He's not trying to fuck with your head. Give it a try. What do you have to lose?_

 _Everything,_ replies another little inner voice.

That little voice has told him before how afraid it thinks he should be of losing control. He hates it. And sheer stubborn desire to prove it wrong finally spurs him to act. He snaps the locket open and presses his thumb against the crystal so hard he knows it's going to leave a mark. Almost immediately, Dorian echoes in the depths of his mind. "Amatus! Is it really you?"

Bull yanks his hand away as if he's touched a blacksmith's furnace and stifles a curse. Krem looks up from the stew pot again. "Everything okay, Boss?"

"Peachy," Bull mutters. With a heavy sigh, he stands up from the log he's sitting on. "I'm gonna go lie down. Save me a bowl of stew, would you?"

In his tent, away from prying eyes, Bull regards the crystal with wary determination. _Dorian's probably wondering why I didn't answer back_ , he thinks. _Guess I shouldn't keep him waiting._ He wrestles his way free of his armor, lies down on his bedroll, and dangles the locket above his bare chest. He lets the chain slip through his fingers, inch by inch, daring himself to let it drop - until he slackens his grip entirely and allows the crystal to land against his skin.

He hears Dorian again immediately. "You're back! What happened? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Bull says, and realizes he's spoken aloud. "Oops. Guess I didn't need to say that out loud, did I?"

"Let me guess: you said _that_ out loud too?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't?" Bull manages to get through the sentence without vocalizing, though his lips still move as he thinks the words.

Dorian's exasperated chuckle comes through as clearly as if he were lying on the bedroll next to Bull. "Not for a moment. Sending crystals are very useful, Bull. I promise you'll get used to communicating through them in time."

"I hope you're right. This thing is weird."

"Not in Tevinter, it isn't. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't like this."

"Honestly? I kinda don't."

"Why not?" asks Dorian, his tone no longer teasing.

"I understand why it's useful, sure. Makes it like we're not so far apart. But having you talking in my mind like this...The last thing that did was the Nightmare."

"Oh."

"I know you weren't along with the Inquisitor and me for that fight…"

"It's alright. I can imagine. I'm sorry, amatus. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't apologize. For you, kadan, I'm willing to be a little uncomfortable."

"I feel the same way about you."

They rest together for a while in uncomplicated silence before Dorian speaks again. "Amatus?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well...Go find Dalish, ask her to borrow that ridiculous staff she won't admit is magical, and twirl it around in circles for a while?"

The request is so absurd that Bull can't help laughing out loud. "Why the fuck would I? You've got to be kidding."

"Well, yes, I am. But I wondered if it might help you understand that even if the crystal lets me put my voice in your head, it doesn't let me control your mind. I can't force you to do anything you don't already want to do."

"Actually, yeah, it does help." Bull hadn't even realized it does until he says so. But even as he smiles at Dorian's genuine concern for his well-being, his thoughts fill uncontrollably with a single, all-consuming plan. "So tell me something, Dorian. What would _you_ do if I told you to get on your knees right now?"

Dorian's reply, when it comes, is slow and cautious but anything but disinterested. "I'd inform you that I am currently in an unlocked library carrel at the University of Perivantium, and that anyone could walk into it at any moment."

"But that's not a 'no.'"

"No, it isn't."

Bull arches his back and rolls his neck, feeling the first stirrings of arousal beginning to gather between his legs. "Remember your word, though, in case it turns into one?"

"Yes." _Katoh_ hangs heavy and unspoken in the air between them.

"Good. So are you gonna do what I say, then?"

"I already am."

"Mmm. You know, it's funny how I can picture it just like I'm there with you. You looking all pretty on your knees for me on that marble floor-"

"There's a carpet, actually, and thank the Maker for it."

"Are you gonna shut up and let me have this fantasy or not?" Dorian doesn't respond. "Good. You know, if I was there with you I would've brought a rope along - that red silk one you like so much. I'd use it to bind your hands behind your back. Make the knots all nice and neat, so the more you struggled, the tighter they got. In fact, put your hands behind your back right now. Don't move them until I say so."

Dorian's thoughts already sound ragged and breathy. "And what happens if someone comes in and sees me like this?"

"Then you're gonna have some explaining to do, won't you?"

Dorian groans in frustration. "Get on with it, then, you brute."

"Right about now I'm thinking I've heard enough of your talking. A pretty mouth like yours has so many other uses. I'd take my trousers down, let you see how I'm half-hard already just thinking about everything I want to do to you." _It's true,_ Bull realizes, and he pauses his recitation long enough to free his stiffening cock and begin to lightly stroke it. "I'd pull out your desk chair and sit in it. Get my dick right there on your level. Tell me, kadan...what would you do next, if I was right there with you?"

"I'd take you in my mouth, of course," says Dorian. "As much of you as I can, at least. You're so big already, and you just keep getting bigger. If I could only use my hands…"

"Not until I say so, kadan," says Bull. He doesn't want Dorian to get distracted touching himself yet. "Fuck, your mouth feels good on my dick. And you look so hot when you're sucking me off. I'm getting even harder now. You too?"

"So stiff I can barely stand it. I can't touch myself with my hands tied behind my back. _Fasta vass!_ Please, amatus."

"Why are you in such a rush? We've got plenty of time. Now tell me more about what you're doing to me."

"I'm not going to stop. I can't believe how good you taste. I'm using my tongue on you now…"

Dorian rambles on through the litany of everything he intends to do and everything he wants Bull to do to him in return, the words taking on an urgent edge. Bull lets out grunts and low moans as he strokes himself, slowly at first but then with increasing vigor. He brings himself to the brink and backs off several times, enjoying how Dorian's creativity seems to increase along with his desperation. _I have to remember some of this shit for the next time we're together._

When Dorian is at last reduced to pleas and obscenities and the occasional whimper, Bull decides to put him out of his misery. "Kadan...Fuck...you're so good...can't wait to see you...can't wait to be inside you. I'm gonna come. Tell me how I'm gonna come."

"In my mouth, amatus...I want to taste it…"

That's it for Bull. He finishes with a smothered yell, his hips lifting up off the bedroll as he squeezes himself tight in his own fist. Dorian half-sighs, half-whines, and through the haze of orgasm Bull adds, almost as an afterthought, "You can touch yourself now." There's a near-sob and a murmur through the crystal and he commands, "Come for me, Dorian."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Dorian shouts inside Bull's mind, and the pride Bull feels at having caused it almost feels better than the orgasm.

When they've both returned to themselves and cleaned up a bit, Dorian sounds as smug as Bull knew he would. "I told you sending crystals had their uses."

"You sure did," says Bull. "They ever use them like this in Tevinter?"

"Are you kidding? Tevinter _invented_ sending crystal sex. If you give me time, I'll show you some other things Tevinter invented, too."

"I hope you can do it in person soon."

"So do I."

"I love you, kadan."

"And I you, amatus."

Dorian ends the connection. Bull sits up and reluctantly closes the locket to conceal the sending crystal again. Truth be told, he still isn't wild about the idea of most people being inside his head. But after today, if it's Dorian asking, he knows he's more than willing to let him in.


End file.
